Supernatural
by Lux Veritatis
Summary: From a young age Lara Croft has encountered a lot of weird creatures in her life but when she find out that the world is in great danger, she and a warrior needs to fix this mess before the Supernatural beings takes over...Still in Progress.


_**Declaimer: I do not own Tomb Raider or the characters in the game. Only those Characters that are not in the game is my made up characters.**_

This story takes place when Lara was only five years old and to the year she has to find a artefact in the present time, when she and a certain warrior needs to save the world from the supernatural.

I am not English, it's not my main Language and I apologize for any bad spelling...

Have fun reading the story and I love to here what you think of it so far...

* * *

**Chapter 1: First discovery**

She was very excited to go with her father and Roth to the dig in Mexico. The five year old said goodbye to her mother and run up to Roth, who was busy helping her father pack the last supplies in the car for the trip to the airport. She stopped running and stepped closer to Roth as he closed the boot of the car. "Uncle Roth" she said making him turn around to look down to the little girl in front of him.

"Hey pumpkin" he said and picked her up in his arms.

"What are we going to dig for?" she asked wrapping her arms around Roth's neck.

"Well there's this artifact called the werewolf Amulet." Roth answered and carried her to find her father.

"What does this amulet do, Uncle?" she asked as they found her father closing the door of the Manor.

"Well, legend had it that the amulet could turn anyone into a wolf." Roth answered and her father only shocks his head.

"Roth don't tell Lara about the amulet." He said and took Lara from Roth. "You ready to dig with me"

"Yes father but must we fly?" she asked.

"That's the fastest way to Mexico my angel." He answered "I know you hate flying but Roth and I will be by your side the whole way there, okay."

"Okay daddy, promise you won't leave me alone on the plan" she said playing with the bracelet on her right arm.

"I promise my Angel." He said. "Let's move shall we." He carried Lara to the car and put her in the back seat. He closed the door as Roth got in by the passenger side. He looked backward at Lara.

"You read pumpkin." He asked as her Father got in by the steering wheel.

"Yes, Uncle" She answered.

"Then let's have some fun" he said and looked back at her father who had started the engine of the car. "You think the amulet is down there?"

"Yes, it's where the chart is leading to." Richard answered as he drove out of Croft Manor's gates and onto the road to the airport.

"Well knowing you, Richard your always went with your instincts and your daughter is following in your footsteps." Roth said

"Yeah, that's what I'm afraid of" Richard said, looking his mirror to see Lara asleep on the backseat.

"She's be fine, Richard. She'll be the best archaeologist one day, maybe even be a famous as you." Roth said and looked at Lara in the backseat again.

* * *

The next day, they drove to the forested of Mexico to find the dig. When they came to it, Roth started putting up camp while Lara walked around in the forest as her father came running up to her saying "Don't wonder off to far okay Angel."

"Okay daddy." She answered and saw her father walk back to help Roth. She sighed and she walked on and on until she found a river, she looked backwards and found that she had wondered off too far. "Oh no, father is going to be angry." She said to herself and started walking back but she didn't find the camp but she went even deeper into the forest and she finally found herself at a cave and heard a voice inside. "Hallo is someone in there?" she asked and walked closer to the cave.

"Don't come in, I don't want you to see me like this" A voice came from inside the cave. Then Lara heard someone yell from the back, it was her father calling. "LARA!" she heard again but she ignored it and walked into the cave.

Inside she found a touch and grabbed it and made some light in the dark cave, she walked deeper into the darkness until she stepped on something, and she bent down and picked it up, it was a green gem that was hanging on a string, like it was a necklace. Lara pocketed in her penguin pajamas that she had on; it was still early in the morning so she was still wearing her pajamas. She walked on and got to a dead end. "Where are you?" she asked and heard someone clear their throats.

"I asked you to not come in here." The voice said and step closer, into the light. Lara saw the person or more like a half werewolf standing in front of her. "What are you, a werewolf?" she asked.

"I am yes; I have been cursed since I was a boy." He said.

"How?" She asked

"With this" he said and handed Lara a round stone, that had some gems on it, she took it and looked it over.

"This looks like the amulet I saw in my father's journal." She said looking up at him.

"Because it is the Amulet of the werewolf" he said "You can keep it and the necklace around your neck is the lucky gem necklace, it has the power to keep you safe even in the most dangerous place on this planted."

"Thanks" she said

"Now you should go" he said and went back in the shadows.

"Wait, what's your name?" she asked.

"My name is Tony and yours" he answered

"Lara, Lara Croft." She replied.

"Well, Lara it was nice to meet you maybe one day I'll see you again" he said

"Yeah, maybe…I'll see then again bye Tony." She said and walked off back into the forest as she heard "Bye Lara" behind her.

When she got outside she saw Roth not far away, looking for. She runs up to him with a big smile. "Uncle Roth" she said and he looked at her as she run up to him

"Lara, where have you been?" he asked and he picks her up

"Look what I found" she said and took out the two artifacts she found.

"Wow Lara, you're becoming more and more like your daddy. Let's go show him" Roth said and carried Lara to Richard. When Richard saw Roth carrying Lara, he run up to them and took Lara from Roth.

"Lara, you scared me. Where did you go?" Richard said hugging his daughter.

"If she didn't wonder off, we would never have found the amulet." Roth said showing the amulet with the necklace to Richard.

Richard puts Lara down and takes the items from Roth; he looks closer to it and then looks at Lara. "Well Lara, finders keeps. Here keep this one" Richard said handing Lara the necklace back. She takes it and places it over her head and around her neck. "Thank you daddy." She said

"Now one day, I'll give you this Amulet back." Richard said.

"What are you going to do with amulet, daddy?" She asked.

"I'm gonna do some more research on it but I'll be putting in the Trophy room back home." He answered and picks his daughter up again. "Let's get you out of those pajamas and take you for a milkshake."

"Can I get a strawberry milkshake daddy?" She asked as they walked back to the tents.

"Yes you can" Richard said.

"She's becoming just like you, Richard." Roth said.

"Yeah, she is, isn't she?" Richard said looking at his daughter.


End file.
